batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of Vengeance
This is a show created by Doc Nygma about Batman. The show stars Benedict Cumberbatch as Batman, and ran from 2013-2022. Each of the 9 seasons contains 23 episodes. The pilot is 120 minutes (with commercials) while the others are 60 (with commercials). The theme song is Demons by Imagine Dragons. Cast Main and Recurring *'Benedict Cumberbatch' as Batman/Bruce Wayne (main seasons 1-9) *'John Malkovich' as Afred Pennyworth (main seasons 1-8, recurring season 9) *'Guy Pearce' as James Gordon (main seasons 1-9) *'Lucas Till' as Dick Grayson (recurring season 2, 5, and 7, main seasons 3,4,6,8, and 9) *'Emma Roberts' as Barbara Gordon (recurring seasons 4-5, main 6-9) *'Idris Elba' as Lucius Fox (recurring seasons 1-9) *''' as Vicki Vale (main seasons 1-3, recurring seasons 4-9) * Zooey Deschanel as Selina Kyle/Catwoman (villain season 3, recurring seasons 4-6, main 7-9) *'''Susan Sarandon as Leslie Thompkins (recurring seasons 1-9) *'Josh Hutcherson' as Jason Todd (recuuring season 5, main season 6, villain season 9) *'Richard Armitage '''as Two-Face/Harvey Dent (recurring seasons 1-4, villain season 5) *'Colin Ford''' as Tim Drake (barely recurring season 7, main seasons 8-9) *'Bradley Cooper' as Vic Sage/Question (recurring 7-9) Antagonists *'Denis Leary '''as Riddler/Dr. Edward Nygma *'Chris Pine''' as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *'Willem Dafoe' as Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane *'Daniel Craig' as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *'Ving Rhames '''as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *'Patrick Stewart''' as Hugo Strange *'Matthew Perry' as Joker *'Matt Dillon' as Clayface/Basil Karlo *'Oded Fehr' as Bane *'Stephen Fry' as Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *'Kelly Hu' as Lady Shiva/Sandra WuSan *'Sean Bean '''as Ra's al Ghul *'Gerard Butler as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *'''Michael Douglas as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *'David Tennant '''as Warren White *'Jude Law''' as Tommy Elliot/Hush *'January Jones' as Talia al Ghul Other Characters *'Matt LeBlanc' as Harvey Bullock *'Michelle Rodriguez '''as Renee Montoya *'Carla Gugino and Patrick Dempsey''' as Martha and Thomas Wayne *'Garry Shandling '''as Gil Loeb *'Jon Slattery''' as Jack Grogan Episodes Season 1- Dawn of the Knight Plot Summary After returning from a 10 year exile, Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham. Seeing th city's crime rate skyrocketing, Bruce decides to use his new abilities as a hero... Batman. However, he still experiences recurring nightmares of his parents' death and the murder of his college sweetheart, Julie Madison. He sees a psychiatrist named Edward Nygma to deal with his issues. Meanwhile, a terrorist named the Riddler recognizes that Batman will create a power vacuum by taking out the crimelords, and decides to fill the gap. Villains *Denis Leary as Riddler *Chris Pine as Deadshot *Kelly Hu as Lady Shiva Season 2- Knight of Terror Plot Summary After Edward Nygma's incarceration, a new head psychiatrist is picked for Arkham Asylum. The man is Bruce Wayne's college professor Jonathan Crane. Meanwhile, a mysterious man unites Riddler's henchman as well as those of the crimelords into his personal army. He decides that since Batman uses fear to defeat villains, he will fight fire with fire and uses Batman's own weapon against him. He calls himself Scarecrow. In one of his raids, Haly's circus is attacked and the son of the Flying Graysons, Dick, is left an orphan. Bruce adopts him and trains him to become his sidekick, Robin. Meanwhile, Jack Grogan has taken Gil Loeb's spot as Comissioner. Villains *Willem DaFoe as Scarecrow *Daniel Craig as Mr. Freeze *Ving Rhames as Killer Croc Season 3- Justice Plot Summary Yet another psychiatrist is picked for Arkham, this one named Hugo Strange. He believes Batman is a menace and tries to expose him as such. To aid in his efforts, he employs a former henchman of Scarecrow, who after being disfigured by chemicals became the murderous Joker. Employing this madman may however prove a fatal mistake for Strange... Meanwhile, Bruce meets Selina Kyle, and a new vigilante named Catwoman pops up. Villains *Patrick Stewart as Hugo Strange *Matthew Perry as Joker *Lynn Collins as Catwoman Season 4- Crusaders Plot Summary After Hugo Strange is killed by Joker, the Arkham inmates are transferred to Blackgate. Dick starts dating Barbara Gordon and she becomes Batgirl, although neither know of the other's identity at first. After allegedly falling to his death in Season 3, Joker reappears, more dangerous than ever. Also, Jim Gordon becomes Comissioner. Villains *Matthew Perry as Joker *Matt Dillon as Clayface Season 5- Gotham Uprising Plot Summary A terrorist named Bane comes to Gotham and frees the criminals from Arkham and Blackgate. Dick retires after the events of the season 4 finale and Bruce finds a new Robin in Jason Todd. Harvey Dent is disfigured by Bane, becoming Two-Face. Villains *Oded Fehr as Bane *Richard Armitage as Two-Face *Kelly Hu as Lady Shiva *Stephen Fry as Penguin *many villains from the first four seasons Season 6- No Man's Land Plot Summary Bane and Lady Shiva were revealed to be working for Ra's al Ghul, the immortal head of the League of Shadows. Dick returns as NightWing, and Barbara becomes a computer hacker under the name of Oracle. Batman will need all the help he can get to take on this threat. Villains *Sean Bean as Ra's al Ghul *Gerard Butler as Deathstroke *Oded Fehr as Bane Season 7- War Games Plot Summary After the alleged death of the seemingly immortal Ra's al Ghul, his number two, Deathstroke, takes over his empire and attempts to take control of Gotham's criminal underworld. However, mayoral candidate Roman Sionis, AKA the crimelord known as Black Mask is determined to not let that happen. Penguin, who had been left broke by Bane joins Black Mask as his number two. Meanwhile, a third threat rises in the form of Warren White, a former League member who was disfigured by a Lazarus Pit. These three warring forces could destroy Gotham. Meanwhile, after Dick leaves for Bludhaven and Jason's death, the new solo Batman is much darker than before, although this could soon change...Meanwhile, the Question comes to town. Villains *Gerard Butler as Deathstroke *Michael Douglas as Black Mask *Stephen Fry as Penguin *David Tennant as Warren White Season 8- Revenge Plot Summary A old face from Bruce's past comes to take revenge on him with the help of Batman's first foe, the Riddler. The two also employ Scarecrow, Joker, and Mr. Freeze as part of their elaborate revenge scheme. This combo could be Batman's undoing. The Question is back, as well. Villains *Denis Leary as Riddler *Jude Law??? as Hush *Willem DaFoe as Scarecrow *Matthew Perry as Joker *Daniel Craig as Mr. Freeze Season 9- The Final Countdown Plot Summary Ra's al Ghul comes back from beyond the grave, and he's creating an army. Its Gotham's greatest heroes (Batman, Robin, Oracle, Nightwing, Question, Catwoman, Comissionier Gordon, and even Alfred) against the city's worst enemies. Plus, another figure rises from the grave. In this final showdown between Batman and Ra's a Ghul, only one can live but that doesn't necessariy mean one will. Villains *Sean Bean as Ra's al Ghul *Josh Hutcherson as Jason Todd *January Jones as Talia al Ghul *many other villains from the show's history Category:Doc Nygma Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Batman Category:Live-Action